1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a first aid adhesive plaster for healing a wound by applying a pad with a layer of an ointment onto an affected part of skin such as an incised wound.
2. Prior Art
Various types of the first aid adhesive plaster have been on market for sale. For example, a plaster is well known in which a pad of gauze, impregnated with a liquid medicament for treating an infection or for healing a wound and then dried, is adhered onto a middle part of an upper surface of an adhesive sheet, and the upper surface of the pad is covered with a release sheet which is separable in the right and left directions. However, in such an adhesive plaster with the above-mentioned composition, since the liquid medicament is dry, there is a fear that the affected part of skin such as a wound (xe2x80x9ca woundxe2x80x9d hereinafter) may be hurt, and further effective sterilizing and healing effects cannot be obtained even if the pad is applied onto the wound, unless the dried liquid medicine is dissolved and exuded by a secretion from the wound.
In view of the above circumstances, a first aid adhesive plaster has been developed in which a capsule occluding a liquid medicament is laid over an upper surface of a pad without impregnating the pad with the liquid medicament nor being hardened. When the first aid adhesive plaster is used, by pressing the upper surface of the capsule ruptures a film of aluminum foil which forms a bottom of the capsule, so that the liquid medicine occluded in the capsule may be flown out and impregnated in the pad.
However, in the first aid adhesive plaster as above-mentioned, since a liquid medicament has to be occluded in the capsule, it only requires considerable manufacturing processes and wherefore high manufacturing cost, but also requires to rupture the film when the first aid adhesive plaster is used as above-mentioned. Therefore, it may sometimes happen that the liquid medicament splashes and cannot accurately be impregnated in the pad. Further, in case the film is ruptured when the pad is in a slanting position, there is a fear that a part of the liquid medicament remaining therein, and as a result, a volume of the medicament to work on the wound is reduced whereby healing effect weakened. Still further, because the liquid medicament with high fluidity is applied to all of the above-mentioned first aid adhesive plasters, the surface of the pad directly touches the wound, and therefore removal of the pad from the wound causes a pain, and the wound reopens. As a result, complete recovery is delayed.
In view of the above-mentioned circumstances, a first aid adhesive plaster with a pad applied with an ointment instead of liquid medicament is required. However, in case the pad applied with a layer of the ointment is covered with a release paper, there is a fear that the ointment is dried in a short period of time or the effect of the ointment is considerably weakened due to a change of quality by an influence of air coming from a gap between the adhesive sheet and the release paper. Further, even if the ointment is completely sealed up, when external pressure is given to the surface of the release paper while the first aid adhesive plaster is being carried or when the same is being used, there may be the cases that the ointment is squeezed out of the pad and becomes unable to be used. In addition, when the release paper is removed, a part of the ointment is transferred to the back of the release paper, and a volume of the ointment to work on the wound is reduced just like the above-mentioned liquid medicament which is occluded in a capsule.
In case the ointment is occluded in the above-mentioned capsule in order to solve such problems like the change in quality and the squeeze and crush of the ointment by unexpected external pressure, there is a problem that it is difficult to transfer a large volume of the ointment onto the pad even if the capsule is pressed to be deformed by which pressure the film of an aluminum foil forming the bottom of the capsule is raptured, as the ointment is already adhered to the inner surface of the capsule.
In view of the above-mentioned circumstances, this invention has an object to provide a first aid adhesive plaster in which an ointment stuck or applied onto a pad can be sealed up without causing a change in the quality of the ointment for a long period of time and hardly be squeezed and deformed even by external pressure, but it is easy to use just like the conventional first aid adhesive plasters with a simple composition.
To achieve the above object, a first aid adhesive plaster of the present invention comprises a pad on an upper surface of which an ointment is laid, an adhesive sheet of rectangular shape; said pad being applied in a central portion of an upper surface of the adhesive sheet, and an ointment protect cover formed to be a blister having a dome section by making its central portion project upwardly to form a gentle arc, wherein the pad is covered with the blister by applying the ointment protect cover onto the adhesive sheet separably while leaving a gap between the ointment on the pad and an undersurface of the blister.
The first aid adhesive plaster is characterized in that the blister is formed to be rectangular shape in plan view and provides both long side walls which are formed to be standing walls and inclined from their lower ends to approach each other upwardly.
In one embodiment the present invention relates to a first aid adhesive plaster which provides an ointment protect cover having another structure of a blister. Namely, the first aid adhesive plaster comprises a pad on an upper surface of which an ointment is laid, an adhesive sheet of rectangular; said pad being applied in a central portion of an upper surface of the adhesive sheet, and an ointment protect cover formed to be a blister having a rectangular form in plan view by making four walls thereof higher than the height of a width of the pad having the ointment, and also by making its central portion of the ointment protect cover project, wherein the pad is covered with the blister by applying the ointment protect cover onto the adhesive sheet separably.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the first aid adhesive plaster comprises a projection which is formed with a ceiling wall of the blister to project upwardly and to be made in parallel with a longitudinal direction of the blister.
In still another embodiment the present invention is characterized in that the undersurface of a ceiling wall of the blister provides a projection for preventing the blister from deforming downwardly by contacting the lower end of the projection with the pad.
In yet another embodiment the present invention further comprises a guard film applied onto the undersurface of the pad, said guard film being made to prevent permeation of the composition of the adhesive agent of the adhesive sheet, and a net covering from the upper surface of the pad to the undersurface of the guard film, both sides of said net being fixed to the both sides of the pad integrally by means of hot melt, wherein the ointment is applied from the upper surface of the net onto the pad through the mesh of the net so as to support the ointment by means of the mesh of the net.
In still a further embodiment of the invention the the pad comprises at least two layers. In still another embodiment the invention further comprises a separable paper interposed between both ends of the ointment protect cover in its longitudinal direction and both ends of the adhesive sheet in its longitudinal direction.
Functions and Advantages:
Since the ointment on the pad is covered with the blister of the ointment protect cover and the ointment protect cover is applied onto the adhesive layer of the adhesive sheet entirely, including the periphery of the opening lower end of the blister, the ointment applied onto the pad is sealed in the blister in such a state that the pad is isolated from the open air, and therefore there is no fear that the ointment changes in quality or becomes hardened.
Further, since the blister is formed to be a dome in section by making its central portion project upwardly to form a gentle arc, where pressure acts on the upper surface of the blister at the time of using or carrying the same, it becomes possible to surely prevent the blister from bending downwardly to curve. As a result, there is no fear that the ointment on the pad is pressed and flattened, and it becomes possible to prevent the ointment from trasnferring to the undersurface of the blister, so that almost all of the ointment on the pad may be applied onto a wound for cure.
Since both long side walls of the blister, which is formed in a rectangular in plan view, provides both long side walls which are formed to be standing walls and inclined from their lower ends to approach each other upwardly, strength of the blister against deformation due to compression may be further increased by means of the standing walls against the pressure acting on the tipper surface of the blister, so that it becomes possible to surely prevent the ointment from applying to the undersurface of the blister.
Since the blister formed in a central portion of the ointment protect cover, is made such that the four walls of the blister are higher than the height of a width of the pad having the ointment where a pressure acts on the upper surface of the blister, it becomes possible to support the pressure by means of the four walls which have the height higher than the width of the pad. Therefore, it may prevent the ceiling of the blister from deforming downwardly due to the pressure. In this case, since the projection is formed with a ceiling wall of the blister to project upwardly and to be made in parallel with a longitudinal direction of the blister, it also becomes possible to surely prevent the ceiling of the blister from bending and curving downwardly in combination with the four walls and the projection, so that it may eliminate such a state that a part of the ointment is adhered to the undersurface of the ceiling of the blister as the undersurface of the blister contacts with the ointment on the pad.
On the other hand, since the undersurface of a ceiling wall of the blister provides a projection for preventing the blister from deforming downwardly by contacting the lower end of the projection with the pad, when the blister is pressed unexpectedly with external forces at the time of using or carrying the same, it may prevent the blister from deforming and curving downwardly as the projection is received on the pad. As a result, it is no fear that the ointment on the pad is pressed and crushed, or that the ointment is adhered to the undersurface of the blister so that almost of the ointment on the pad may be supplied to a wound for cure.
Further, since the present invention uses such a simple structure that the ointment protect cover is adhered separably onto the uppersurface of the adhesive sheet and the pad is covered with the blister of the ointment protect cover, it becomes easy to manufacture the adhesive plaster and it is suitable for mass production to supply the same with a low price. And, since the ointment protect cover functions as a separable sheet, it becomes easy to use the adhesive plaster by exposing the pad having the ointment layer with a one-touch operation.
Furthermore, even if whole of the adhesive plaster is inclined or faced downward, it becomes possible to use the adhesive plaster by separating the ointment protect cover in the best posture for easily separate the same, and then immediately put the ointment of the pad onto the wound for covering the wound, since the ointment is always adhered onto the pad as a layer contrary to a medical fluid. At the time, the pad is not contacted with the wound directly contrary to a medical fluid which is impregnated in the pad, and therefore the wound is covered with the adhesive plaster softly so as to give an impression of good feeling of application.
Further, it becomes possible to easily separate the adhesive plaster without causing a pain or injuring the wound again when peeling off the adhesive plaster after cure. Still further, since the separable paper is interposed between both ends of the ointment protect cover and both ends of the adhesive sheet, it becomes possible to easily expose the pad having the ointment by separating or peeling off the ointment protect cover in such a manner that the end of the ointment protect cover is picked up.
Furthermore, it becomes possible to surely prevent chemical reaction of the ointment with the composition of the adhesive agent of the adhesive sheet since the guard film is applied onto the undersurface of the pad and the guard film is provides so called a gas-barrier function that may prevent permeation of the composition of the adhesive agent of the adhesive sheet, so that the effect of the ointment may be maintained for a long time.
Further, since the net is covered from the upper surface of the pad to the undersurface of the guard film, the ointment is supported by the mesh of the net in a state that the ointment is exposed upwardly of the mesh of the net and therefore it may prevent the ointment from moving outwardly and protruding from the pad, so that it may surely keep the predetermined applied state of the ointment. And, when using the same, by means of the net, it may prevent the pad from touching the wound directly so that it may peel off the adhesive plaster without injuring the wound again after use.
Still further, since the both sides of the net covering the pad are fixed to the both sides of the pad integrally by means of hot-melt, it does not cause that the net, the pad and the guard film are separated, and they may keep their states that they are always multiplied integrally each other in a center portion of the adhesive sheet. And, when manufacturing the adhesive plaster, it may deal with the net, the pad and the guard film integrally so as to carry out manufacturing of the first aid adhesive plaster efficiently.
Since the pad can be composed of more than two layers, even if the ointment of the uppermost layer on the pad is impregnated into the pad, it may prevent the ointment from impregnating into the pad on the lower side, so that the ointment may be used effectively for the wound.